Anna Solacd
by Mestiza114
Summary: AU de PJO en el que Will Solace tiene una hermana menor, Anna, la cual posee una habilidad enorme para meterse en problemas...


Anna Solace siempre supo que era distinta a su familia. Se sentía ajena a todos menos a su hermano, Will. Físicamente se parecían muchísimo, mismo cabello rubio, mismas pecas, mismos ojos azules y misma sonrisa brillante. Pero aún así había algo que no le cuadraba con el resto. No era como debería de sentirse. Simplemente se sentía distinta y punto.

Anna era la segunda hija de los Solace. Aparte de Will y Anna, tuvieron otra hija más, Jane. Los tres hermanos se parecían muchísimo, pero lo único que habían heredado de su madre fueron las pecas. El resto de características físicas eran de su padre. Anna no tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre. Sabía que no vivía en casa, que nunca iba a visitarles. Su madre le contó que cuando Jane nació, se divorciaron, pero Anna no se lo creía del todo. Jane y ella se llevaban siete años, y no recordaba a su padre. Además, Will tampoco tenía recuerdos de ningún hombre.

Will y Anna se llevaban cuatro años. Cuando Will cumplió doce, la vida de Anna cambió. Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Will. Anna apenas tenía ocho años, pero recordaba perfectamente el día. Will estaba a punto de soplar las velas cuando llamaron al timbre. La madre de Anna fue a abrir y soltó un grito.

Will corrió junto a su madre, seguido de Anna, que llevaba a Jane en brazos. Había un hombre junto a su madre. Lo primero que Anna pensó de él fue que se parecía a Will. El hombre era rubio, muy guapo, y su sonrisa era tan bonita que Anna sintió un impulso de confianza. Cuando los vio, dio un paso hacia ellos y sonrió aún más.

-No me puedo creer que hayáis crecido tanto estos años.-dijo, arrodillándose hasta estar a la altura de Will, que le miraba tieso como un palo.-Este es mi chico...ya casi pareces un hombre, William.

-¿Quien es usted?-preguntó Will, con el tono de voz tembloroso. El hombre se echó a reír y le alborotó el pelo rubio a Will.

-Soy tu padre.-contestó, y Anna ahogó un grito. Will alargó los brazos y cogió a Jane antes de que Anna la dejase caer del susto.-Oh, y está debe ser mi Jane.-acarició la mejilla del bebé con suavidad.-Que bonita que es. Pero...¿Donde está la pequeña Anna?

Anna no sabía que decir.

-Apolo...-empezó a decir su madre, pero él siguió adelante. Se puso frente a Anna y la alzó en sus brazos.

-Que grande se ha hecho. Parece mentira que esta sea la niña que deje.-dijo Apolo, sin bajar a Anna.-Serás una gran guerrera, Anna, no lo olvides. Pero ahora no es el momento, aún tienes que crecer más. De momento tengo que hablar con tu hermano. William, ¿Podrías enseñarme dónde está tu habitación? Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Apolo dejó a Anna en el suelo y Will le pasó a Jane. Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando en la habitación de Will, y cuando bajaron otra vez, su hermano tenía la cara muy seria. Apolo habló entre susurros con su madre antes de girarse hacia sus niños y besarles las mejillas a cada uno. Tras guiñarle el ojo misteriosamente a Will, se fue.

Anna miró a Will con seriedad y después a su madre. Ella estaba llorando y Anna no entendía nada. Will la cogió de la mano y la abrazó con fuerza. Después, le explicó a Anna que su padre era un Dios y que debían marcharse de casa muy rápido. Anna se rió con fuerza.

-¡Eso es imposible! Los dioses no existen. Solo son cuentos de dormir.

-Anna.-Will la miró a los ojos y Anna se calló.-Esto va en serio. Tenemos que correr y hacer las maletas.

-¿Que?

-Si, ahora. Si tardamos mucho tiempo...

No llego a terminar la frase. La puerta de la casa se hizo pedazos y Anna gritó. Su madre dejó de llorar.

-¡No hay tiempo!-chilló-Corred, ¡poneos a salvo!

-¿Como?-preguntó Will, pálido y lloroso.

-¡Haz lo que te ha enseñado tu padre! Salid por la escalera de incendios, yo los distraeré. ¡Rapido!

Después de besarlos y decirles que los quería, corrió hacia la puerta y Anna supo que aquella sería la última vez que vería a su madre. Se cogió a la mano de Will, que tenía a Jane en brazos, y corrieron a la escalera de incendios. Estaban a medio camino cuando Anna chocó con el marco de una puerta, golpeándose dolorosamente la cabeza.

Trató de seguir corriendo, pero la vista se le volvía negra con cada pestañeo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sujetó con más fuerza a la mano de su hermano y bajaron lo más rápido posible la escalera de incendios. Una vez que su casa se perdió de vista, Anna se dejó caer en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Will se agachó a su lado. Anna podía escucharle hablar, llamarla, pero no lograba articular palabra. Poco a poco la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, y todo se volvió negro, tan negro que hasta la voz de Will se apagó.


End file.
